The Diary of Jahar
by voodooqueen126
Summary: Translated from the Andalite by Helen Stewart. Penguin Classics. ADVISORY EDITOR: CECILIA GARDINER. I don't' own Animorphs or Jahar...Elemaki belong to the lovely Korean Pearl. The diary of Alloran's wife Jahar, from her childhood to old age.
1. About the Author

JAHAR ENILION-HARAL: was born in 1951 (according to the human calendar). In 1969 she married Alloran-Semitur-Corrass who was nine years her senior. They had two children. After his infestation in 1978 she remained loyal to him. When he was liberated, they were reunited on Earth after some thirty-three years apart. With the end of the Yeerk War they returned to the Andalite home world and lived happily together until his death. She died in 2297 having outlived her husband by forty-two years. She began writing her diary in 1965, and it is considered one of the foremost personal diaries of the Yeerk Wars.

HELEN STEWART: wrote widely on both ancient and modern Andalite culture and translated numerous works from both classical and contemporary literatures. She was born in Melbourne, Australia, in 2307. Her father was a well-known diplomat and she lived on the Andalite Home world for much of her childhood. She began the study of Andalite Characters and Culture at Harvard and received her doctorate in Andalite and Leeran studies from Oxford University. Dr Stewart lived in Burwood for many years and lectured at Melbourne University from 2348 to 2376, where she was Chairwoman of its department of Alien Languages and Cultures from 2361 to 2374. Authored several award winning books she died in 2405.


	2. It is getting so late

_It is rather late at night_

Mother and father are both asleep, which allows me to creep into our scoop, use the computer screen and peacefully begin writing. I have always preferred solitude to company, and I am so often surrounded by my family or friends I seldom get a chance to collect my thoughts.

Writing this diary was an idea of my friend Azuntair. She says I am such a wit, I can make even the most mundane things sound interesting…and therefore record them for posterity. Azuntair, much as she is a darling, does giver rather extravagant compliments.

My friend Nyranai disagrees with her-she believes diaries should record personal things that can't be said in public.

I will attempt to moderate between my two good friends.

My mother says that these days it is terribly fashionable to keep a diary. I do hope Mother doesn't read this diary-she tattles to Father in everything so that I can barely trust her at all. Nyranai recommends that I conceal it as a secret file, and put a password over it… neither Father nor Mother are particularly good at computers, but being still at school I have access to the very latest in computer advancements.

I only have another year_i_ of school left; I would like to be a biologist or an artist maybe both. These days it is very fashionable I think for females to become chemists or even dancers. Mother, and I both agree this latter career path is rather scandalous.

I think Azuntair is rather too complimentary-if I am supposedly so witty, then why is it I can think of nothing interesting to say?

I am tired now, I should sleep.

_i _An Andalite year lasts approximately 84 Earth months or 7 Earth Years.


	3. Spring most beautiful of all seasons

_Spring is the most beautiful of all seasons._

I wake up early in the morning just to see the beautiful dawn. Surely nothing in the universe could be more beautiful then the Andalite sky turning from vermilion to orange and yellow?

I rise early to write before my parents wake, and then we perform the Morning Rituals. I bow to my Mother and Father and leave for school. I find it pleasing to trot along to school and watch the _Kafit _birds flit to and fro, hunting for food for their young in the early morning light. The new day illuminates their wings… from school I listen to their soft warbling cry and I am pleased to hear them.

At school a magnificent _hiranti _tree blossoms so thickly that when you walk under it, your fur almost picks up their soft, sweet smell.

As evening arrives the sky darkens to russet then vermilion and the tiny _Nedaiin _come out to hunt, their screeches reverberate throughout the forest and fields. Other girls find the sound of this predator frightening, but I have always found it fascinating.

At night a warm breeze blows and I shield myself under my _hala fala_'s gentle branches… this is especially fine if the air carries the scent of ripe ooka melon.


	4. Things I aught to avoid doing:

_Things I should avoid doing:_

Being unfilial.

Performing the rituals carelessly.

Being outspoken.

Putting my needs before those of others.

Failing to memorise my schoolwork properly.

Of the seven virtues considered necessary for a female I fail to comply with five of the seven. The other two-gracefulness and benevolence, come naturally to me, but they are considered lesser virtues. Apart from these, the virtues demanded of females, involve so many rules that I am hardly aware of until I have broken them…


	5. Things I aught to do:

_Things I ought to do:_

I should certainly become a better daughter. I give my mother too much cause for anxiety.

I should certainly become more obedient to my teachers and elders.

I should observe the morning and evening rituals more attentively.

I should seek to become more benevolent.

In my previous list I declared that grace and benevolence, came easily to me. Sadly I was deceiving myself when I said that I was benevolent: today I was most unkind to Rohuzahen's little brother Xeleman, though he is extremely annoying, this was not a benevolent way to behave.


	6. How Loathsome

_**Animorphs belong to KA Applegate, **__**Xelaman and the Elemaki are the intellectual property of Korean Pearl, to whom I owe a huge intellectual debt.**_How Loathsome:_Today at School the hovercraft dropped us off not 750 hooves from the hiranti tree that is the entrance to our school._

We all galloped as fast as we could, to see who could get there first, though we were careful not to beat any of the boys. Rohuzahen a rather unstable female, had this morning decided to break this unwritten rule and win, which everyone agrees is most uncivil behaviour.

When Gonrod-Isfall-Sonilli (a male a year younger than us) wisely tried to restrain her from such vulgar behaviour, she reacted in quite ludicrous fashion. He was forced to hit her legs with his tail, and she fell over in the mud. We all laughed, and our teacher Aisenolli-Chyqunos-Eborari told her she was as filthy as an Elemaki. Our class found this most amusing. After school, as we trotted to the hovercraft stop, we called her Elemaki Filth. Head high, as she cantered on ahead of us-which is precisely the behaviour which got her into trouble in the first place!

The whole of Rohuzahen's family are very stupid: when Rohuzahen was born, her father did not have the grace to accept this unfortunate state of affairs (as my family did), but instead tried again for another child, this time being successful in their quest for a boy. This resulted in the birth of her irksome little brother Xelaman.

What a loathsome family-they lack true reverence for the laws of our people.


	7. A character study:

A character study:

_A character study:_

Though we all call her "Elemaki Filth", Rohuzahen is not the slightest bit Elemaki in appearance: aside from having a perfectly normal tail, she has protruding bones and a long body, which contrasts with the Elemaki who are stocky and shorti. I have overheard visiting warriors (who frequently stay here, on their way to visit the Oodaas Mountain Ranges, where they might chase Elemaki females) that Elemaki females are striking, if base.

There is no possibility of Rohuzahen ever being construed of as attractive. Everything about her is out of proportion and ungainly: Her face is slightly triangular, her stalk eyes are asymmetrical, and her hooves are too long.

She completely lacks grace. There is nothing in her manner that is amiable. Her character is totally without virtue. Despite the fact she attends the same school as me, she is without learning.

This ugliness and stupidity is a characteristic of her whole family: her father, who works as a boarder guard overindulges in _Jilax root, _her mother can barely keep the scoop tidy, much less the pitiful lands that family owns. Her little brother, as I have mentioned before, is very bothersome.

Editors notes:

i Perhaps a bit like Shetland ponies.


	8. The Spring Festival

The Spring Festival,

**The word ecelta I borrowed from Kharina.**

**Thankyou to all my reviewers.**

_The Spring Festival,_

There is nothing to equal Vikasana-the Spring Equinox. It is what makes the twelfth month the most preferable of all the months in the year. Not only are the _hiranti _blossoms at their most sweet smelling, but the _miselda _tree is at its most glorious. They mingle so splendidly with the scent of _Opata _brush, that they create a most exquisite perfume.

It is so beautiful.

Everyone tries to decorate his or her Scoop with the most exotic flowers possible. Instead of being their usual drab shade of blue, Scoops become a riot of yellow, white and even green.

This year, Mother and I went to a great deal of trouble to arrange flowers in the most modern fashion: a combination of_ Est _blossoms, _Motamuem _plant and _Qushe _flowers. I thought the _Est _blossoms with their chic yellow petals were an especially contemporary touch on my part. I was very pleased when Mother allowed me to put them in.

Being covered by a vast multitude of hanging blossoms, everything is so pleasing: even Svaamidroha, normally the ugliest of the four major spaceports, begins to look splendid; so luxuriant are the flowers that adorn its unsightly buildings.

Being a holiday, we do not have to go school. Our whole community gathers at Tirthayaatre Grove. The head of every family places sprigs of flowers on the Shrine. Whilst my father was placing some _Rea _flowers on the Shrine. I noticed that our teacher, Aisenolli, had hung _Zopa _blossoms from her wrists, which made her look most pretty. After all the sprigs had been laid, the whole community said the Spring Rituals in unison. How marvellous it all was!

I have heard that the Elemaki gather and behave in a flagrant manner: dancing ecstatically, their Shaman women becoming especially ludicrous. Father says that someone aught to put a stop to such foul behaviour.

I have heard that in the Northern Hemisphere, along with the Vikasana Festival, (which of course they celebrate in the Fourth month, not the Twelfth), they also celebrate Ramika Day, which is held on the third day of the Third Month, apparently to commemorate the love between Star and her husband River.i Married couples use this occasion to exchange gifts, and it is fashionable to announce engagements and hold _Eceltas_ at this time.

When I was ten, we visited my mother's childhood friend Ouradinya, who had moved to the Samptal Plainii when she married. Whilst I was there I played with her daughter Pilonya. I thought Pilonya was a sweet filly, despite being four years younger than me. Ouradinya had cultivated an especially lovely _feluta _plant growing right outside their Scoop, and a rather unusual pink plant that Ouradinya referred to as a _Unanen _bush. Pilonya had a particular aptitude for gardening, even at her young age, I observed the rather skilful way she helped water her mother's _Nondil _flowers, so that their fragile petals would not be damaged by the heavy drops of water.

Being Ramika Day, Ouradinya's husband Vyeshomire-Monilieum-Elmand, gifted her with some sweet _Eena _plant. She reciprocated with some particularly fine _Jilax _root wrapped in _Laal _brush.

Instead of hanging the flowers on the Scoop as is done at Vikasana, the flowers had been dug into the ground nearby, to form the character of marital happiness… though this was charming, it was in no way superior to our own Scoop decorations during Vikasana festival. On balance, I think I much prefer Vikasana to Ramika day.

On our way to the Samptal Plain, we stopped at Maghroor Spaceport. When we left home, the weather was still summery. Though it was Third Month, and thus officially autumn.

But in the Northern Hemisphere it had been early spring and every building in Maghroor had been decorated with _Say _flowers, their extravagant purple petals, struggling to stand out against one another. This was especially pleasing when contrasted with the glowing white of the Military Academy. Mother said that it was most indecent to hang such vulgar plants on an Educational facility, where children might see themiii. Father merely grunted.

i This popular Andalite fable tells the story the eternal love between the Mythical Lovers River and Star, who were separated first when River was exiled by Stars father, and later by the death of Star. And yet remained loyal to one another. Jahar, typical Andalite of the Southern Hemisphere, puts duty towards family as being above that between husbands and wives.

ii The Samptal Plain is located in the North West corner of the Andalite home world, in fact this is not far from where the famous brothers, War Princes Elfangor and Aximili originated.

iii Purple is to Andalites, the colour of passion and love, the shape of the _Say _plant is also rather suggestive to Andalite eyes. As result, Jahar's mother considers the flowers vulgar.


	9. It is Depressing:

It is Depressing:

**A note from last chapter: I borrowed the word "Ramika" as the Andalite version of Valentines day from Dream Star's Courage.**

_It is Depressing:_

After Vikasana has finished, a sense of melancholy abounds: the blossoms are wilting, their perfume dissipating into nothingness, the sprigs that were so carefully laid on the Shrine are blown away on the spring breeze, their petals trampled underfoot by clumsy foals.

The flowers that Mother and I went to such difficulty to arrange and hang have dried and become brittle. Though I fancy that the _Est _blossoms I chose, have lasted longer than any of the others. Svaamidroha becomes repellent once more: the flowers that hung there with such pride begin to rot at the base of every wall.

During the Festivities, the whole community gathered together to honour the Spirit of nature, afterwards we all returned back to our Scoops and see less of each other.

Though no one visited us this year, it was sad to see all the friends (and occasionally family) who had been visiting our neighbours, depart back to their home districts. When this happens I find it particularly depressing.

Nothing much seems to happen after the Festival-there is no news, all the best gossip having been used up in the lead up to Vikasana. However, whilst my family was assisting with the cleaning of Tirthayaatre Grove, I overheard our _Seikatsu__i_ telling Father, that the Elemaki who live in the Veshya Mountains behaved in such an outrageous fashion, that the usual methods were no longer effective: their behaviour was so shocking that it was necessary to burn down their grazing lands!

Of course the worst thing about the end of Vikasana Festival is that we have go back to school. I only have four days of my School holidays left.

**Editors note:**

i That is the one who attends to the local Shrine


	10. To be amongst Friends:

**This chapter is dedicated to my patient and long suffering reviewers.**

**K.A Applegate is the owner of the Animorphs series and its characters.**

_To be amongst Friends:_

Surely to be amongst our friends is the greatest thing there is: Nyranai, Azuntair and I went on a long trip right down to Gareeb Beach. With the Budho Foresti just to the east, perhaps it was a little silly.

But to canter all the way through the fields, the wind blowing through our fur, absorbing the best grasses of the season, talking and laughing with one's friends is surely one of the best things Spring has to offer. As we drew within sight of Gareeb Beach, we stopped.

Budho Forest, with its scrubby, thin, _Vildaser _trees, stood solemn and most mysterious. We trotted along the sand, daring one another to enter the Forest. Eventually Azuntair ventured her hoof a step within the trees and was immediately frightened by a strange noise, (probably no more than a _Garo _beetle). Terrified she whinnied and we all galloped far away from the forest in a false terror, giggling in excitement.

We approached the ocean carefully. There are lots of frightening stories about the Ocean. So at first we only trotted along the sand, sampling the rather strange _Vim _grasses that grew nearby.

On this day the waves lapped gently against the shoreline so that it was absolutely irresistible. We could not stop ourselves, cantering along in the water. Perhaps we had been thought-speaking rather too loudly, for we had only been doing this for half an hour when who should arrive but our unstable female associate, Rohuzehan.

When I saw her standing on the sand clearly irritated by our somewhat juvenile behaviour, my hearts sank to my stomach. I realised with horror that her family's paltry grazing lands were only just next to Budho beach and that she may have even heard our thought-speaking from the far edge of her grazing lands.

«You are on Elemaki grazing lands» was the first thing she said. «Don't you realise how dangerous that is? Would you like to be assaulted by a whole herd of Elemaki males? »

We stood silently, too aghast to reply.

«My father is a border guard. I should tell him, so that he might tell your parents how dangerously you have behaved.»

My breathing seemed to stop: Father would be furious if he ever found out that I had been here. Nyranai was the first to speak.

«If you don't tell anyone, we will let you associate with us again.»

I was rather surprised: of all of us Nyranai had been the most critical of Rohuzahen's behaviour.

Rohuzahen looked rather taken aback by this to. She considered Nyranai's offer for a good few minutes and then finally replied:

«All right, but you mustn't ever be unkind to me again, otherwise I will tell my Father.»

By this time we had struggled out of the water. Our fur was dripping wet and we shivered in the sun.

«Of course, «answered Nyranai smoothly. «That goes without saying.»

«So what should we do now?» I asked.

«I don't think we should stay here any more. When I went into the Forest, I swear I heard an unusual noise,» declared Azuntair.

«Where do you think we should go, Rohuzahen? After all you know best the local geography,» inquired Nyranai.

«Well, Lake Kshamisu is especially beautiful at this time of year.»

So that is where we proceeded to go. Rohuzahen allowed us to take a shortcut through her family's land; it really wasn't as dreadful as I expected, though of all of us Nyranai's family owns the best grazing land. We trekked over the hills, admiring the song of Kafit birds on the way. At one point we walked through a thicket of _shyak _thorns. Whilst this was unpleasant, Rohuzahen pointed out an especially endearing nest of _Sib_ Kits, which we all admired most enthusiastically.

When we emerged from the thicket and onto the bank of Lake Kshamisu, sighting our reflections in the water's still surface evoked great amusement: we looked as if we had just been trampled by a herd of angry Hawjabrans! Rohuzahen was right: the lake was beautiful. Between the dense _Orilay _flowers, water-grasses, and other water plants and the tranquil water shining in the afternoon sun, the scene was delightful.

«This is indeed marvellous,» I informed Rohuzahen.

Rohuzahen remained silent.

It was Azuntair who first spoke. ‹I have heard that in the far North, the water may even freeze over?»

«But this is far more lovely,» retorted Nyranai.

«Indeed,» rejoiced Rohuzahen, who had probably never even seen snow. «This is truly entrancing.»

We could have stayed there until nightfall contemplating the serene, sparkling water of the lake, but we were disturbed by none other than Nerefir-Winwall-Ukendor. We were very surprised to see him. By now he should be back at the Military Academy, where classes start in two days! But apparently he was risking being late.

«Ladies,» he called out rather pompously, ‹What are you doing out here so late? It will be getting dark soon, you should go home.» We all giggled at Nerefir's new found confidence; last year he had barely been able to look Azuntair in the eye and now here he was ordering us about as if he were terribly important!

«It is not so late that we should return home, _Aristh _Nerefir!» argued Azuntair.

«You should do as you are told, young ladies!"

He was terribly portentous, but we were forced to go. We could not risk him telling our parents how disrespectfully we had been behaving! As we were leaving Rohuzahen told us, snickering in private thought-speak:

«All males become overconfident after their first trip to the Veshya Mountains. I suppose it has only gone to his head! »

At first we were silent, such was the vulgarity of her comment, but then we broke out into hysterical laughter.

It is indeed marvellous to be amongst friends.

i Both Gareeb Beach and Budho Forest were Elemaki lands.


End file.
